Want You Gone
by Tha Shadow 750
Summary: With everyone he knew and cared about dead, Harry makes a deal with the devil; and ends up in his ten year old body. With everything changed what is going to happen?


**A/N: **So yes, another new story. Yet another time travel fanfic, with AU to boot. But this one is different, for it was inspired by something brilliant, something amazing. It was inspired by GLaDOS.

**Chapter 1: Just Go**

"Well here we are again." Tom spoke mockingly as he circled his opponent in the Ministry of Magic's Atrium.

"It's always such a pleasure." Harry spat back, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Remember how you tried to kill me twice?" Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, asked with mock hurt.

"Oh how we laughed and laughed."

"Except I wasn't laughing." Tom's icy voice cut in.

"Under the circumstances I've been shockingly nice." Harry shot back.

Voldemort seemed to consider this deeply before responding. He summoned the broken arm of the golden wizard from the fountain, it had been smashed up at some point during their duel.

"You want you're freedom, take it." He said, turning the arm into a portkey before holding it out. Harry instinctively reached out to the promised freedom for a second before he caught himself.

"That's what I'm counting on." Voldemort continued to speak. At a suspicious glance from Harry, he continued his explanation.

"I used to want you dead, but now I only want you gone." He continued before holding the portkey a bit further towards Harry.

Harry paused. What had Voldemort heard in the prophecy that had cost his friends and mentors lives? Voldemort had launched a full scale attack on the Ministry and the Order had responded with all available force. Unfortunately Voldemort wasn't limited to just witches and wizards. Trolls had cleared paths through opposition with a few waves of their clubs whilst Dementors kept everyone on-guard but at the same time sapping their will to fight. The forces of light fought admirably, both Harry's friends and the Order of the Phoenix. Neville had been on the Lestrange like a shot from a cannon, taking on all three at once. Luna was casting Patroni like mad to keep the Dementors away and had even gone so far as to kiss one that got too close, which then proceeded to swell up and burst. Ron had cleared a large circle as he spun on the spot with his whip of fire and Ginny was firing stunner after stunner, purposefully weak as to allow for the numbers but plentiful enough that they had to be dodged or blocked. Hermione had Neville's back covered whilst Sirius and Remus were taking out the nearest Death Eater to them. Fred and George ignited large crates of fireworks, re-purposed to home in on anyone with a Dark Mark whilst firing spell after spell. It wasn't until Voldemort entered the room that things started to really go downhill. Luna was the first to be killed, causing her Patroni to wink out of existence. As the Dementors swarmed Fred was struck by a killing curse. George soon followed, but not before activating every product that he could. The entire area was turned into a giant swamp with dragons made out of fireworks soaring about snapping off Death Eaters left and right. Several devices found their ways to Death Eater's arms before detonating on contact with the Dark Mark. But then the trolls decided to enter and things went even further south. McGonagall was taken out as a troll swiped at her, flinging her across the room. Enraged about the losses Harry charged at Voldemort and engaged him in a deadly dance. Spells flew back and forth as both participants twirled, rolled and conjured various items to avoid the opponent's curses. Slowly the duel moved until they found themselves in the Atrium. Grabbing the opportunity, Harry quickly animated the fountain's decorations, just in time for the centaur to intercept a killing curse. The golden house elf flung itself at the Dark Lord only to be banished towards Harry. Harry ducked then twirled as the elf went flying overheard and a killing curse narrowly avoided him before hitting Minister Fudge who had just arrived. The Atrium, which had been filling quickly, was now emptying just as quick as neither contestant seemed to be backing down. A wave of the wand and water surrounded Voldemort, for it to quickly boil off revealing a snake composed entirely of flame. The fiendfyre lunged when Harry hissed out _"Stop."_ Unable to attack the boy in front of it, it instead took out the golden figurines moving around. The creature exploded as Voldemort dispelled it before engaging Harry in verbal combat.

But now, Voldemort was offering him freedom.

Seeing the confused look one his opponent's face, Voldemort pulled out the prophecy orb and held it forward.

It activated and a misty figure of their Divination professor appeared.

"_The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches._

_From parents thrice victorious a child born, the Dark Lord's equal._

_He will be marked as such and their fates entwined._

_For neither can die whilst the other survives."_

"So you see Harry, it is in my best interests to keep you alive. Look around you, everyone you loved and cared for is dead. Yet I can offer you relief for your suffering. Old, archaic magic, that is still studied in the Department of Mysteries today. With my help, you can live a normal life."

"How?"

"Harry, I was raised in a muggle orphanage. Surely you have seen sci-fi? I know not to dismiss alternate realities as impossibilities, in fact I have studied them deeply. I offer you a world without our eternal conflict. A world of peace. Will you not accept?"

Harry was still for a long time. Then he nodded.

~ Want You Gone ~

~ Want You Gone ~

Harry stood in the centre of the six-point star engraved in the floor. At each tip was an offering to one of the six elements; light, dark, fire, water, wind and earth. Six wizards, including Voldemort, stood around the star between the points, chanting. Harry himself began the long chant, fingering the blade at his waist anxiously. As the chanting reached its climax he extracted the blade and plunged it deep within himself. The basilisk venom on the blades surged throughout his system, reacting with the phoenix tears to create a powerful combination. As his blood feed into the channels that made up the star, runes flared to live, forming a blue dome above him, supported by a beam of light from each point on the star. The last thing Harry saw was the Death Eaters and Voldemort collapse, the offerings turn to ash and the beams of light descend onto him.

~ Want You Gone ~

~ Want You Gone ~

Pain. Unending pain. Nothing to hear, see or feel except pain. His head swam as foreign knowledge forced its way into his head. It felt as if his head would be ripped open. The pain lessened and a red glow appeared. Seeking something other than the darkness, Harry's mind surged forwards.

Harry Potter, age ten, was lying on his front weeding when he collapsed to the ground. The world around him swam before fading away. Petunia was the first to notice the boy lying on the grass and was instantly marching out the door to reprimand him. When he failed to respond she approached him and rolled him over. Fighting back the instinct to scream at the sight of blood pouring down his forehead, she quickly dragged the boy into his cupboard, least the neighbours see. She locked the door and, with a heartfelt sigh, began to make dinner. The boy was supposed to be cooking but now he was unconscious, everything was out of order.

~ Want You Gone ~

~ Want You Gone ~

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. Here he was again, his cupboard. After striking a deal with the devil he guessed it would be as good as he was getting. Still, if anyone thought that he'd live in this state they would be wrong. Waving his head with a muttered incantation he enlarged the cramped cupboard into a full size room. Another wave had his mangy cot turn into a luxurious four-poster bed, much like the ones in the Gryffindor dormitories. A one-way window appeared on one wall looking out at the front garden whilst an en-suite bathroom made itself known. He clicked his fingers and a warm light filled the room with no discernible source. A loud banging on his cupboard door reminded him of one last thing he had to door. A couple of seconds later the room had a notice-me-not charm on it and his work was complete. Sighing he opened the door to confront the source of the banging. Before Aunt Petunia could begin ranting Harry hit her with a compulsion charm, she would now believe that he was restricted to his room indefinitely for falling asleep on the job. Smirking to himself he stepped out of the front door and appearated to Diagon Alley.

~ Want You Gone ~

~ Want You Gone ~

As he walked down Diagon Alley, Harry was thinking about his first moves.

_First and foremost, I have to visit Gringotts. I need money and the Potter vaults, or vault, will easily provide me with that. I'll have to do a blood test as I don't have my key, so that'll be a good chance to see who my ancestors are in this reality. I'll also have to get something done about my eyes. A wand is a must, although I'll have to get it from Knockturn Alley so it's free of the Trace. Robes are a must, I mustn't stand out. I wonder if Hedwig's still here? Regardless, an owl is useful. Apart from that I think I'm all set._

By the time his musings had ended, he found himself at the steps of Gringotts. He waited patiently in line to see one of the tellers whilst sorting through the memories of this reality. A cry of "Next!" saw him facing the goblin.

"I need a blood test done." He spoke, maintaining eye contact with the goblin.

"Are you aware that there is a significant fee to such a test?" The goblin replied.

"I assure you I can cover the costs."

The Goblin shot him a toothy grin, "Very well, if you would come with me."

A gap in the desk opened and Harry walked through, following the goblin into a room with little in it. A single table with one chair was all that furnished the room. On the table was a black semi-sphere with a stone base covered in runes.

"We need only three drops of blood to identify your most prominent families. Of course, four just five drops of blood and a, _modest,_ increase in fee, we can trace your roots back to the founder's era."

Harry nodded his confirmation and took the offered blade. With a slight nick to his finger, five drops of blood impacted against the object, causing it to turn bright red. A sheet of parchment appeared from the opposite side of the device to Harry and the red glow faded. The goblin glanced at the sheet before paling and rushing out of the room. A short while later found two goblins stood across from Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I am director Raknor, head of the London branch of Gringotts. As you may know, if there are no other claims to the title, a minor may be allowed to claim the title of Head of House, and with it emancipation. Gringotts would very much appreciate it if you would do so."

"And why would Gringotts be so interested in a single customer?"

"Mr. Potter, from your father's line you can legally claim the following:

_Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, with the title of Lord Potter;_

_Heir of Gryffindor, with the title Lord Gryffindor;_

_Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black._

However, you can also claim the following from your mother's side:

_Sole heir to the Ravenclaw line, and the title of Lord Ravenclaw;_

_Heir by linage and conquest to the position of Lord Slytherin._

You see Mr. Potter, if there are no challenges within ten days, you will legally have control of almost half the money in Britain. As a minor we would unable to properly invest this money, thus the urge to claim emancipation."  
>"Am I to understand if I accept this will be kept confidential?" A sharp smile told him all he needed to know. "Where do I sign?"<p>

Fifteen minutes later found Harry heading down Knockturn Alley dressed in new robes and a legal adult. He paused as he reached his destination, _Westlake's Wands and Wares_. He stepped inside, unsure of what to expect.

"Welcome customer," the owner bounded over, "to Westlake's Wands and Wares, where there are a wide variety of wands, weapons and wares. What was your will when walking in my shop?"

"Err, I was wondering whether you had any wands I could try?"

"Well wands are a tricky thing, there are only a few trial wands, would you rather be interested in a custom made wand? I have access to some of the _rarer_ core materials."

"Err, yes please then, how much?"

"Oh we'll see. Why not come over here?" He said, beckoning his customer over. In his hand was a rather thick book.

"This book simulates the magical signatures of all wand cores and wood we can use. Run your hand over every page, we will see which wand material will suit you."

Eventually Harry reached the last page and handed the book back. The shop keeper tapped it once with his wand and a list appeared.

"Ah, a tricky customer, eh? Says here your magic would react best with Sapient Pearwood, Dragon Heartstrings, Unicorn AND Threastel hair, and to top it all of Phoenix Tear Crystal. This will be very expensive you understand?"

"I assure you sir, I can pay. When can I expect it ready?"

"Next Friday?"

"Very well." He nodded and handed over a sizeable lump of money.

He was just leaving the shop when a fox-like creature ran up to him and hid behind his legs. Looking down he made eye contact with the creature and suddenly he felt an overwhelming urge to protect it. He looked up as two men ran towards him.

"How much?" Harry asked before they decided to just take out the small child.

"What?" asked one of the men confused.

"For the creature, how much?"

"Kid you have to be joking, that there's worth easily ninety galleons."

"There," Harry called out, tossing the now near-empty money pouch at them. "Now get lost."

The man looked into the pouch briefly before quickly fleeing, his partner tagging along.

"Now then," Harry muttered, picking up the small creature, "what am I going to do with you?"


End file.
